


For me

by Moltenpurple



Series: For love [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Be Nice to Clint Barton, Bondage, Clint is an idiot, D/s, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Steve Rogers has the wrong end of the stick, Steve really wishes he didn't know that, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moltenpurple/pseuds/Moltenpurple
Summary: Clint and Pietro are starting to settle in to their new relationship so of course it had to get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "For you" because I just couldn't bear to let these two go. Let me know if there are any kinks in particular you'd like to see.

They had been doing this, it felt like to Clint, for hours. Pietro was panting raggedly and his skin was slick with sweat that matted his thick hair and ran in shimmering droplets down his spine before disappearing between his arse cheeks. His boy's face was flushed, the pale colour replaced by a rosy glow that extended down his neck and onto his sculpted chest, his eyes shining and feverish. His cock, still painfully hard after all this time, was red and leaking pre-cum from the tip which ran down the shaft to collect in the thick, dark curls at its base. Chuckling darkly, Clint stroked a hand down the length of one of the younger man's arms, feeling the tension in the muscles as he pulled against the chain securing his hands above his head to a ring set deep into the ceiling (thank you, Tony Stark, for building a tower with study beams).

"Let's try it again, baby." Clint soothed, moving his palm across the kid's chest until it rested over his heart and he could feel the pounding of the organ under his boy's skin, "I know you want to be a good boy for me." Pietro nodded wordlessly, having lost the power of speech several orgasms ago, as Clint switched on the timer and brought the vibrator back into contact with the over-sensitized skin of his cock. The speedster moaned and jerked but didn't pull away, allowing Clint to run the toy along his length and down between his legs to press against his taint at a torturous pace. The archer grinned, playing with Pietro's inhuman refractory period had been a fantastic idea and ordering his boy not to cum while simulating him with the vibrator was turning out to be an excellent game. The rules were simple: if Pietro could last a whole minute without orgasming then he would get a reward and if not then Clint would do it again, the increased sensitivity making each round harder than the last.

"пожалуйста..." The word was almost lost in the gasping breaths that Pietro was taking but the look of desperate concentration on his face was clear enough.

"Only another 20 seconds baby, you're doing so well! I'm so proud of you, such a good boy for me." Clint purred as the numbers ticked down until a tinny, electronic beeping announced the end of the excruciating minute. Immediately, the Sokovian groaned and allowed his weight to fall forwards, straining his shoulders and having his head. His orgasm was short, even his regenerative capabilities couldn't keep up with the amount of cum he had expended, and it took him a long time to recover. Clint held a cup of water with a straw up to his lips, "Come on, baby, you need to drink or you'll get dehydrated," he prompted and watched with pride as Pietro managed to raise his head and take a few sips. 

Moving away caused the younger man to whine and look around frantically for the archer so he stayed close for a while, soothing the tense muscles of his boy's back with one hand and pressing his body tight against his side. Clint made soft noises of encouragement and he stroked, making sure that Pietro knew he had his undivided attention until his gaze became more focused and he was able to meet the SHIELD agent's eyes properly. "I think you said that there would be pain, also, Sir?" the kid smiled as he spoke and Clint laughed at the eagerness in his gaze.

"You were such a good boy, baby, and I'm really proud of you," he said, "but you did disobey me when I said you weren't to cum. I'm gonna go and get something to punish you with, I'm not going far, OK?" When Pietro nodded his agreement, the archer crossed the room to his kit bag and made a show of considering its contents. Finally, he pulled out a heavy flogger and gave it an experimental swing. The falls weren't particularly rough, made of a soft purple suede, but there was a good amount of weight behind it and he wanted something that would give a nice, spread out impact on Pietro's over-sensitized skin.

Implement in hand, he walked back to where his boy was still bound to the ceiling and took up position behind him, measuring the distance carefully to ensure he had space to use the toy properly. "I think it should be one for every time you disobeyed me, don't you?" he didn't wait for a reply but continued, "I want you to count them for me, OK baby?" Without further warning he raised his hand and brought the flogger down hard across Pietro's shoulders, making him cry out as the tips spread across the width of his back.

"One."

Thump.

"Two."

Smack.

"Three."

Clint aimed for Pietro's behind on the next stroke.

"Four."

His boy's shoulders were bright red now.

"Five."

"That's very good, baby, but I haven't heard a single thank you. A good boy would say thank you when his master corrects him. We'd better start again."

"Блядь."

Clint swung hard at the tight clench of the speedster's arse.

"One. Thank you, Sir."

Smack.

"Two. Thank you, Sir."

Clint drew back his arm for another blow and found himself suddenly falling, landing on his back with a crash that knocked the wind out of him and left him staring, dazed, at the ceiling.

It took him a moment to realise that there was a solid pressure on his chest, stopping him from taking a full breath in, and to shift his eyeline until he could see what was causing it.

Kneeling firmly in the middle of his sternum and looking positively enraged was Captain America.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I can't quite get it to sound how I want so I'm posting it in the interest of being able to move on.

"Barton!" came the clipped, officers' voice, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Language!" Clint quipped, before his brain quite caught up to what was happening, and immediately regretted it when the huge hands on his shoulders shook him so hard his teeth rattled. His damn smart mouth was definitely going to get him killed one of these days... 

"Barton, I asked you a question... I know we've all been through some really bad stuff and I know he can be frustrating but don't you dare try to use that as an excuse for torture! If you need help, Barton, then we'll get it but you have _got_ to tell me what you need." The anger in Steve's eyes was being replaced with concern and he sounded really sincere. Clint's ears were still ringing and making it hard to think but he had a pretty good idea what was in Steve's mind now...

"You think I've had some kind of PTSD melt down and so I'm torturing Maximoff?"

"Well... Yeah. I mean, that's definitely what it looks like... He's chained to the damn ceiling, Barton, and you were beating him!"

"O...k..." Clint paused for a long moment, taking a deep breath and trying to gather his thoughts. How the fuck was he going to explain this, to Captain America of all people. "So the good news, Cap, is that I haven't had any sort of break from reality or anything like that..." Steve's eyes were dangerous, "the even better news is that this isn't what it looks like at all. Would you believe me if I told you Pietro asked for this?"

The man in question chose that moment to groan piteously and they both looked around, almost startled to find him still standing completely naked in the centre of the room.

"Look, Steve, I can explain everything but will you please just let me get him the fuck down from there and get him a blanket? He's probably too out of it to talk right now but he'll back me up once he comes round." Steve still looked sceptical but he lifted his weight off to allow Clint to stand, watching the archer fiercely as he crossed to where his boy was waiting for him.

"Hey now, baby, I'm gonna untie you, alright?" He fought to keep his voice gentle even with all of the shock he was feeling and wrapped an arm around Pietro's wait to support him, using the other to quickly release the safety catch on his set up. As predicted, the Sokovian sagged as soon as the restraints were removed and lent all of his weight on to Clint, allowing him to guide them both over to the bed and drag a blanket up from the floor. Once the blanket was securely around Pietro's shoulders, Clint lay him down on the bed and fussed with the pillows for a moment to make sure the kid had enough support. He looked over at Steve, seeing that he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and a sceptical look in his face.

"Baby? You're calling the guy you just tortured baby? Is this show for my benefit, Barton? Cos it's not working."

Clint have an exasperated sigh, "No, actually, it's for his benefit. Could you make yourself useful and get some more water?" he said, indicating the cup and straw on the table. The suspicious look continued as the super soldier grabbed the cup and filled it from the sink in the bathroom, handing it to Clint and retreating back to his post against the wall.

It took Clint several minutes of coaxing to get Pietro to drink and several more before the younger man looked like he could process what was happening around him. When he noticed Steve he sat bolt upright and hastily covered himself as much as possible with the blanket.

"дерьмо... Captain... What are you doing here?" The panic in his boy's voice was obvious and he was flushing a deep crimson from the dark roots of his hair all the way down to his nearly trimmed stubble.

"I heard... Shouting. Came to see if you were alright, kid. Found you hanging from the ceiling and Clint beating on you with some kind of whip." Steve looked awkward now that Pietro was fully with it again and he seemed to be struggling for what to say. "Barton swears you asked him to do it. Is that what happened?" 

Now, Pietro looked terrified, "пожалуйста, Captain... Do not send me away... I am sorry that I have caused trouble for you but do not send me away... Wanda is safe here... I am sorry for being нечистый." The fear in his voice made Clint feel sick and before he knew what he was doing he had wrapped his arms around the quivering bundle of blankets. He stroked the sweaty hair and murmured soft words of comfort.

"Hey now, baby. Nobody's gonna send you away. Don't you worry... Steve just wanted to make sure you were alright, he isn't mad at you, beautiful boy." The kid had dissolved into sobs by this point and Clint took the opportunity to shoot Steve a glare that would normally have most people who'd heard his reputation scurrying to the nearest exit but merely made the huge man rub the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"My Russian isn't great... What did he say, Barton?"

"He begged. He begged you not to send him away and then he fucking apologised to you for being... Unclean." Clint spat, angry at Steve for making his boy feel like that and at himself for not making the stupid lunk wait until later to ask Pietro about what he'd seen.

The Captain crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of the speedster, taking one of his slim, pale hands between his own massive ones. "Nobody is gonna send you away, kid, promise. Barton's right, I'm not mad at you. I just need to hear you say that whatever... that was, it was consensual."

Pietro nodded and managed to croak out, "да." before burying his face back in Clint's shoulder and crying harder. Rubbing a hand over his boy's back comforting, Clint looked up and meet Steve's eyes as if to say, "satisfied?" and the big man inclined his head to agree before jerking it towards the door. 

Once he was sure that Pietro was comfortable, the archer rose and promised to come back quickly before following Steve out into the hall.

"So you weren't torturing the kid?"

"For fuck sake... No-one was being tortured. Pietro consented. Can this be over now, please?"

"So it's like a sex thing? Are you and Pietro...?"

Clint sighed hard and tried to remember that he actually liked Rogers... And probably couldn't take him in a hand-to-hand fight anyway. "Yes, it's a sex thing. And I don't know what we are, we haven't really talked about that side of things. Just... Keep this to yourself for now?"

The Captain gave him an odd look, nodded and strode away down the corridor.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Clint pushed open the door and walked back into the room. He was surprised to see Pietro sitting up on the bed, a concerned excursion on his face.

"I did not realise that you wished to talk about these things. I thought that you liked how things are with us?"

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Clint crossed to the bed and sat. This was definitely not the ending he'd had planned for their scene... it contained a lot more difficult questions for one. " You know I love what we get up to in here, Pietro. You seem like you do too...?" The Sokovian blushed and Clint couldn't resist giving him a kiss on the nose before continuing, "We've not really talked about outside of the bedroom, though. I wasn't sure if you wanted us to be an... us, or if you just wanted to keep on with the kinky sex and leave it there."

He was a bit disappointed (not that he'd ever admit it, of course) that the kid looked like he was having to think about it. The silence stretched out between them and the archer had to look away, staring awkwardly at his feet.

"Now that you are my boyfriend, does this mean that I can call you my 'old man' and you cannot be angry?" Clint jerked his head up in surprise and received a swift kiss on the lips before a blue and silver blur shot through the bedroom door, cackling something about keeping up with it.


	3. New things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Pietro are starting to settle into a new way of doing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long since I updated this! I’m really sorry for the long break, I just didn’t know where things were going next so I had to hang on for a while.   
> No smut really, just relationship building.

So Pietro was his boyfriend now, go figure. Not much had really changed since they told the rest of the team (mainly to save poor Steve from having to keep a secret, Captain America he may be but he was also a terrible gossip). Their interactions in front of the team included a few more hugs than they previously had and Clint had been experimenting with pet names a bit more freely. Only when Nat wasn't around though, no sense in subjecting himself to any more of her taunting than was strictly necessary. 

They shared Clint's room now, too. It hadn't really been a discussion that they'd had so much as a silent acknowledgment that Pietro slept in there every night anyway and it was just easier for his clothes to be in there. At first, it had been hard for Pietro to be so far away from Wanda but he was starting to get used to the idea and it wasn't like they didn't see each other for meals and training anyway.

All in all, Clint felt, things had worked out pretty well. Steve still blushed every time Pietro complained of a sore muscle or bruise during training (something Clint was sure he did more often than was necessary) but he had stopped actively refusing to meet Clint’s eye at least. Wanda was calming down as well, her eyes now only glittered with unearthly red light when he touched her brother, not just because he was in the room. The rest of the team had largely stopped making wisecracks at them too (except Stark but Clint hadn’t really expected anything more from that smartass anyway). 

Currently he was lying in bed, comfortably anticipating that he had nowhere to be for at least an hour and enjoying his boy’s gentle, snuffling breathing next to him. The warm sun was just starting to edge through the windows and Clint stretched, luxuriating in the peace and contentment of the morning. The movement made Pietro grumble quietly in his sleep and then snuggle his slim runner’s body closer to the archer’s side, wrapping a long slim arm across his torso. Seeing a half smile cross his boy’s lips, Clint couldn’t resist dipping his head a little to place a gentle kiss on them and was rewarded with a sigh of pleasure. Pulling the sleeping man closer, he stroked at the tousled hair and kissed him again, letting his mouth linger to capture the grin that spread across Pietro’s face as he woke. 

“This is a good way to wake up, I think. I like this very much. Thank you, Sir.”

Clint’s cock gave a little twitch, as it always did when his boy called him Sir (or master, or мастер, or literally any other title for that matter). He ran his hand down the firm lines of Pietro’s side and kissed him again, silently rewarding him for his obedience. The Sokovian responded eagerly, pressing himself closer to Clint and returning the kiss hungrily, his hand splayed on the archer’s chest over where his heart was. His enthusiasm was infectious and soon Clint found himself kissing back passionately, his teeth pulling at the full lower lip and tongue exploring the shape of his boy’s mouth. He could feel Pietro’s arousal pressed against his hip and pulled away, making the younger man groan in displeasure. 

“Please? I will be a good люби́мчик for you, Sir.” the boy crooned. Clint grinned; люби́мчик, pet. That was a new one. He thought he might quite like that. 

“Not now, love. I have something special planned for you,” the whine of impatience made him chuckled and he stroked softly at his lover’s hair, “It’ll be worth the wait, I promise. Just be a good boy for me until this evening and you’ll get a reward.” The speedster grumbled and pouted but he didn’t protest, he knew by now that arguing would earn him one of Clint’s more inventive punishments and he wasn’t eager to experience that again. 

They dressed in silence and left to attend to their various tasks for the day: Clint to a series of mind-numbing briefings that he only half paid attention to and Pietro to the gym where Banner was preparing a series of experiments (yet again) to try to find the limits of his new abilities. The chance to really let loose and run was one that the Sokovian appreciated but he complained bitterly that the Doctor would not stop poking and prodding at him in between. By the end of it he would be feeling grumpy and exhausted and Clint would have to spend some time soothing him before he could start on his plans for the evening. It wasn’t that he minded taking care of his boy in a non-sexual way sometimes, it was actually kind of nice to be the one that Pietro confided in, he just wished that Banner would have a little more compassion for Pietro as a person rather than as a glorified lab rat. 

As predicted, Pietro was in a foul mood by the time they were done for the day. His tight arms were covered in bruises from the multiple blood draws he had agreed to and he was sat hunched on the sofa with a mutinous expression on his face. Clint settled himself beside the kid and reached out a tentative arm to draw him in for a hug. The rest of the group were milling about the room in the aimless way they often did after work was done for the day and chattering about this and that but Clint tuned them out and focused on his boy. After a minute of sitting stiffly with his shoulder resting against Clint’s, Pietro relaxed a little and allowed himself to be cuddled close to the agent’s warm body, earning them a wry smile from Natasha and a disapproving glare from Wanda. 

Clint stroked a hand over the tense muscles of the speedster’s back and buried his face in the thick black and white hair, inhaling the scent of sweat and dust and science that always clung to Pietro after a session in the gym. He let his other hand caress the bruised inside of his boy’s elbow, gently running a finger tip over the soft, sensitive skin in a way that made the kid squirm against him. They hadn’t said anything yet but that was pretty normal, Clint reminded himself. It sometimes took Pietro a while to calm down enough to feel like talking and for now he was content to simply hold him close and stroke.


End file.
